


sun slips through my cold hands

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [3]
Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Eliza felt as nervous as a girl on her wedding night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



Eliza felt as nervous as a girl on her wedding night. 

She took stock of herself once again. Her dress was modest and clean, her hair as fine as she could make it. Knuckles: cracked. Lips: cracked. The marks of recent pain had settled in the corner of her eyes and her mouth.

She imagined a beautiful, tinkling laugh, chasing her through the street.

But she would submit to the great Madame Cathcart's judgment - and her mercy - just as she was. If this fine, mysterious woman was all Josiah had said, it would be enough. And Eliza had to know.


End file.
